The World as We Know It
by KaoruAbarai018
Summary: Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo has been family since as long as they can remember. A new school year near is about to start and the boys couldn't be more excited, but when three new boys come to Karakura High, will they break our bright colored hair characters or will they make the boys see love in a whole new way? IchixUryuu, RenxBya, and GrimmxUlqui. Minor pairings included


Hi guys! This is my first time writing a story! I hope you bros will like it. Here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo-sensei! This will be an AU and it will also be Yaoi!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ten years ago

_It was raining in Karakura Town thus making the mood in the air feel depressing and saddening. Under a bridge, two young boys slept. They lay on the hard, cold wet ground with one flimsy blanket. They held each other closely. The boys were very skinny to the point where their bones were showing through their skin. And even though they didn't eat a lot, both boys had surprising strength. But it seems that today was not turning into a good day. Both boys had bright colored hair. One boy's hair was a bright turquoise, while the other's hair was bright red like blood. The boy with the turquoise hair was named Grimmjow. The boy that lay next to him was named Renji. Renji was shivering furiously as he tried to get as much heat as he could from Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled Renji in closer as he saw his best friend shivering._

"_Ya ok, Ren? Ya were shivering a lot more lately than usually." Grimmjow looked down at the red head with a concern look on his face._

"_Yea, 'm ok. I jus' feel a lit' cold is all," whispered Renji._

_A frown began to mar Grimmjow's face. From his point of view, it seemed that his friend was sick. Bending down, Grimmjow lifted then putted a tan, rough hand on top of Renji's forehead._

'He's burning up,' _Grimmjow thought. "I don' 'now about this, Ren. I think ya sick." _

_Renji looked up with chocolate reddish-brown eyes that showed weariness. His lips lifted with a tired smile. "'m ok Grimm ya don' nee' to worr- His words were cut off by a violent cough. Grimmjow shot up quickly and grab Renji gently but firmly. "Ren, stay with mah…" Renji could barely hear Grimmjow, for he was slipping in and out of consciousness. _

"_Ren…" Grimmjow said to Renji in a slightly panicky manner._

'Wha's happening to mah? 'm I gonna die?!' _Renji thought,_ 'But I don' wanna leave Grimm! If I do, he'll be all alon'! Please Kami; don't let mah leave Grimm all alon'!

"_Renji!" Grimmjow was now fully screaming Renji's name but his voice sound a little deeper than it was supposed to._

"_Re_nji_!" _'Wha', that doesn' sound like Grimm's voice,' _Renji was confused. It seemed that Grimmjow's voice was going to some very atrocious puberty chang- _

"RENJI!" Renji flew five feet into the air from his warm, comfortable soft bed and landed right on his ass. When he looked to glare at whoever scared the living shit out of him, he saw two teens with bright fruit hair.

The teenage boys had smirks on their faces, their eyes gleaming with amusement. One boy had bright orange hair, a handsome face with dark chocolate eyes, and was standing at 5'9. The shirt he was wearing show the outline of his muscles so every could tell he that works out. He and the blue haired teen were both wearing skinny jeans and Nikes. His name was Kurosaki Ichigo. From the way he was looking it seemed to Renji- scratch that- Renji knew that he and the other teen had did it on purpose. The other was Grimmjow, Renji's childhood and best friend. He had grown out of his skinny stage those ten years ago. Grimmjow had grown to a very handsome teen. He now had muscles- you could see them in the outline of his shirt as well- and he could eat like a starving dog whether he was hungry or not. His hair and eyes was still the same shining turquoise when he and Renji were kids. He had light blue tattoos around his eyes that seem to make his eyes glow. Renji had also grown into puberty. His blood red hair had grown out down to his middle back. He was also covered with tattoos. They were like tribal tattoos and even do they were everywhere, they seem to fit him. Needless to say, he was just as good-looking as Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled in a deep voice when he saw Renji glaring at him and Ichigo.

"It's good ya woke up, Sleepy Beauty. Me and Ichi were about to get a little worried when ya didn't wake up. So Ichi thought it was a good idea to yell in ya ear to wake ya up. Ya ok?" Grimmjow asked with the same shit-eating smirk and even though he still had the smirk on his face, his eyes no longer held amusement but rather slight concern. Ichigo's eyes had also lost the amusement held some concern in them.

"Yea, thanks for being douches early this morning guys, thanks a lot. Wha' ya idiots doing in my room anyway?" Renji seemed irritated but in actuality he was happy that his 'brothers' cared for him. He had a small smile on his face.

Renji and Grimmjow were adopted by Ichigo's father after that day Renji had fallen into unconsciousness. Grimmjow had pick Renji up wrapped the blanket around him, and began to search franticly for a doctor who could help Renji. Isshin had just so happen to be walking home that they when he saw Grimmjow carrying Renji, and when he saw the condition that Renji was in, he quickly told Grimmjow to follow him. When they got to the home, Ichigo was on the couch watching TV while the girls were upstairs sleeping with Masaki. He looked confused and a little scared when he saw his father and the two boys. While Isshin healed Renji, he and Grimmjow talked and became friends after a little hesitation from Ichigo. After Renji got over his illness, Grimmjow introduced Ichigo and Renji to each other. The whole while Isshin watched them. Renji and Grimmjow stayed with the Kurosaki family for a whole month before Isshin founded their papers and adopted them. Everyone in the family was happy to have Renji and Grimmjow in the Kurosaki family, and the rest is history.

While Renji had a blast from the past, Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at kind of creep out.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow nodded. "He'll be fine. Just yell in his ear."

When Ichigo did it again, Renji unexpected fell back and hit his head on the floor which caused Grimmjow and Ichigo to burst out in laughter. Renji scowled, got up, found his clothes, and went to the bathroom cursing under his breath which caused the teens to laugh ever more.

Oh how he loved his family.

Ok! Hope u bros liked this. I'm not going to update till after spring break so I hope you guys don't expect another chapter this week. RxR! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
